In The Bedroom
by ChaosSerpent
Summary: A very descriptive lemon with Percabeth. Smutty and nasty. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This contains a heavy lemon between Percy and Annabeth. I would never write this, but I lost a bet with my best friend. The next chapter contains LOTS of lemons.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.


	2. Lemon Chapter

Annabeth tossed her head on the pillow as she thrashed about on the bed. Her hair fanned everywhere out like a halo. Below her was Percy's head bobbing up and down munching her tasty muffin.

''Oh fucking gods, Percy'' Annabeth moaned.

Percy smirked as he kept eating Annabeth's pussy. Who knew the daughter of Athena had such a delicious twat. He held Annabeth's hips so not have the girl rock and roll herself off the bed.

Annabeth gasped as she felt Percy's fingers probe her clit. Then, without warning, he thrust his tongue into her juicy cunt. Annabeth gasped even more.

''P-ercy... OH GODS!'', she screamed as she cummed into Percy's warm mouth. Percy was rewarded with Annabeth's delicious juices.

He then grabbed Annabeth over and then began to nibble on Annabeth's clit. Annabeth mewled as he did so. Percy smirked and began to tease Annabeth's pussy. This made Annabeth wiggle a bit, then she began to moan and groan. Her hips bucking with every tongue-lashing Percy was giving her.

Annabeth was now fully awake and was moaning up a storm as Percy was scarfing down on Annabeth's creamy center.

Percy smirked as he brought his girlfriend to orgasm yet again. He drank up all of Annabeth's juices and kept going. He wanted more and he was going to suck Annabeth dry. As Percy feasted on her juicy snatch, Annabeth moaned loudly with pleasure. Her hips bucked under the great oral assault of the head counselor of Cabin Three.

Percy had again munched his way to giving Annabeth another fantastic orgasm. There was no more of Percy's seed inside of Annabeth (he fucked her hard before this) since Percy sucked it all out of her. Now it was just pure Annabeth juice.

''Please no more Percy, no more. I don't think I can go another... OH FUCKING GODS!'' Annabeth screamed as she came yet again. Percy grinned. He was the best rug muncher in probably the whole camp.

Then, she started to ride Percy's hot tongue, roughly grabbing her breasts as she did so. ''Oh sweet Jupiter!'', she moaned loudly. She put both of her hands on the back of Percy's head and buried his face even more than it was into her vagina.

Percy's head bobbed up and down on Annabeth's delicious clam. She gasped loudly at this.

''Oh fuck'' she moaned as she pushed her pelvis into the raven-haired teen's face.

Percy ate Annabeth out as Annabeth grabbed Percy's head to make sure Percy wouldn't leave her in the lurch. Her hips humping Percy's face.

''Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes, right there, right there. Fuck, mmmmm, yeah. Oh yeah, fuck me good with that talented tongue of yours Percy. Fuck me so, so good'' Annabeth moaned.

''FUCK, COMING!'' Annabeth moaned as she drenched Percy's face with her release.

Annabeth's hips rolled with overwhelming pleasure as Percy mashed his face against her sweet peach, trying to get everything he could get out of it.

Percy thrust his tongue way deep into her wet pussy, hitting her G-spot as he did so. Percy moaned into her pussy when he felt her juices drowning him. She shuddered as the vibrations stimulated her warm core. Annabeth bit her lip to stifle the loudness of her moan.

She gasped even more when Percy wormed his tongue into her cunt. Percy began working his tongue in and out of Annabeth's center eating up all the juices he could. Percy was eating her sweet peach and at the same time rolling her clit between two fingers.

''Oh my gods!'' she moaned as Percy's tongue slithered in and out of her cunt. To set her off even more, Percy tickled her clit. He was so busy idly munching away at Annabeth that he didn't notice that she was sucking his dick. She gasped and moaned repeatedly.

Annabeth pulled Percy's head even more close to her glistening sex and he happily licked her labia. Percy slurped out her juices and Annabeth moaned as she once again felt Percy's tongue invade her dripping snatch.

Percy sucked on her clit and then gave one long, pussy-lip parting lick. Annabeth was very close to her first orgasm of the day. ''Percy! Keep going! Ahhh... YES! YES! OH FUCK RIGHT THERE!'' she screamed.

Percy could sense that Annabeth was about to come. So he doubled his efforts and used a hand to rub Annabeth's clit hard and fast. His mouth latched onto Annabeth's cunt, his tongue wiggling and thrusting in and out fast and hard. After one final thrust, she exploded. Percy was rewarded with her delicious juices, but he wanted her to come even more today. So he spread out her gorgeously tanned thighs again and went straight to work. He extented his tongue right where Annabeth wanted it to be. Her pussy looked like a pink flower spread open, her nectar flowing out onto the mattress.

Annabeth groaned as Percy's tongue started to stroke her, and he moaned into her slick flesh contently.

He would've spent all day, every day buried nose deep into her if it was demigodly possible. Percy sucked her clit like a hard candy and she moaned wildly when he did so. ''Just like t-that'' she whimpered as Percy wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked her even more harder. Annabeth tightened her fingers in his hair momentarily as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub.

He worked relentlessly between her legs, lapping at her clit and tonguing the pink, sensitive, engorged lips of her pussy, so that when Annabeth's fingers finally caught tight hold of the bed sheet, she briefly ripped it when rivers of overflowing pleasure flowed through her body.

The scent of Annabeth's arousal all around him and the taste of Annabeth's essence on his tongue made Percy dizzy with desire, and he moaned into her pussy as he devoured it, licking and nipping and sucking every part of her cunt, teasing her flesh with his nose as he stiffened his tongue inside of her and began to fuck her with it while his thumb toyed with her clit.

Annabeth's hips began to jerk and Percy could feel her inner-muscles clenching around his tongue signalling that she was moments away from intensified his efforts, wanting to make her climax hard enough that it could last her until the next time they were together.

Percy tickled her nether lips with his fingers and then let them slip inside her vagina. Annabeth was so wet that two of his fingers slid in easily and she unconsciously relaxed her grip on his head. Percy moved his mouth toward her and closed it over her pussy shoving his tongue into her wetness. Annabeth cried out and grabbed his head again but closer to her vulva. Percy lapped at her pussy as he fisted her with four fingers. Then he spread her pussy lips apart and located her throbbing clit peeking out from its protective hood. Annabeth was really excited as her erect clitoris looked like a teeny dick sticking out. Percy sucked on her hard clit and she bucked her hips up to his face. He reached under her and cupped her shapely ass cheeks in his hands as he drove into her sweet juicy clit with his tongue and nibbled lightly on her clit.

''Oh sweet Hera, I'm cumming! Hold me, please hold me tight'' Annabeth screamed as she lost it.

The climax rocked Annabeth's body and Percy held onto her body for dear life as she thrashed, twisted, and bucked on the sofa.

Percy stuck out his tongue, trying to catch all of Annabeth's sexy goodness.

Percy kept right eating her pussy and he held her shapely ass as she thrashed about. Annabeth slowly calmed after her intense orgasm and Percy continued to lick her pussy until she was dry.

Annabeth forced his face down even more into her snatch, his tongue swirling around her vagina, his nose rubbing her anus. ''Really get in there, Percy!'' Annabeth said as she closed her eyes and moaned. Percy strained with the task, slurping the wetness of Annabeth's already soaked pussy. He could smell Annabeth's anus with his nose in it, but he liked it. He continued licking as best as he could; using his tongue to tickle Annabeth's clit and massage her wet pussy folds. It was so wet that her pussy was squelching.

''Ooh, you bad bitch,'' Annabeth moaned excitedly, biting down on her bottom lip hard. Annabeth looked at Percy, who was on all fours and his face was buried in her snatch. He shook his head, vibrating her pussy and licking her folds.

Annabeth's head was thrown back as she was leaning on her elbows, her blond braided hair over her shoulder, eyes closed and smiling a total white tooth smile in complete ecstasy. Her head suddenly snapped to look at Percy. She had her eyes wide open, her eyebrows scrounged up and was giving the boy eating her crotch out all the attention in the world.

''Oh my gods, that's it'' Annabeth moaned, darting a hand to hold Percy's soft hair, ''yes, that's it, just like that! Oh my gods, it's going to come! Oh my gods it's going to come! _Fuu-uuu-uuck_ **yes!** '' she grounded her hips and thighs into Percy's face, who held completely still, staring at Annabeth with wide, bring-it-on eyes, as Annabeth's pussy unloaded cum into Percy's wet mouth.

Percy then shoved Annabeth to the wall, kissing her passionately while he lifted her ass of the ground until her dripping quim was level to his greedy mouth. After that, he proceeded to blindfolding her. He was planning to fuck her while doing so, but instead found his head bobbing up and down on her crotch, with her having a goofy grin on her face and squealing ''Oh! Percy!''.

''OH FUCK YES!''

Annabeth had her back against the wall as Percy licked her wet, pussy folds and probed her womanhood with his tongue.

''Fucking lick me you dirty whore!'' Annabeth moaned holding her hand on Percy's head pushing the boy farther into her crotch.

Percy was on his hands and knees sucking and licking Annabeth, his tongue slipping in and out like a snake his face wet from the large amount of cum and pussy juice Annabeth had already let loose.

Meanwhile he had four fingers stuffed down her wet cavern pumping them in and out as fast as he could, and he had them curled so they dragged on Annabeth's inner walls making her moan hard.

Annabeth gripped Percy's head tightly, letting out soft, quiet moans fill the empty room as he flicked his tongue over her hard, protruding clitoris. She gasped as she felt Percy's skilled mouth and hands on her pussy, her sweet juices pooling onto the floor below.

''So much for your so called ''threesome'' planned with Piper'', Percy groaned into her pleasant pie.

Annabeth laughed, ''Yeah, I guess so...fuck yes, lick right there, Percy''.

She had both legs wrapped around Percy's neck and hands on his head moaning deeply as Percy swirled his tongue deep inside of her. Percy's moans sent vibrations throughout her making Annabeth groan and grind her twat into Percy's face.

While his wet mouth entertained her pussy, he was also fingering and later fisting Annabeth, his fingers plunging in and out the wide, loose love tunnel, causing her delicious juices to fly around everywhere, splashing on Percy's messy black hair too.

Annabeth felt heavenly, feeling Percy's tongue spear her spread pussy, jammed into her muffin. "Fuck, yes! My pussy is all yours, all yours! You can eat me out anyti- HOLY HERA, I'M SO CLOSE!" she screamed consistently as she climaxed.

And then her vision went white with so much pleasure.

* * *

Annabeth woke up to feeling a warm sensation on her face. She blinked and saw Percy cleaning her face from her juices. She sighed as Percy gave her a tongue-bath. Percy smiled goofily. ''I see you're awake, Wise Girl'' he said. Suddenly, Annabeth's mind turned into a haze of lust. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

Annabeth tasted her own juices, and boy, did she taste good. Her tongue battled with Percy's, trying to be the dominant one. She easily won this time, and then she parted her lips from Percy's.

''It's my turn now, Perseus'' she whispered sexily into his ear as she nibbled on it. Then, without warning, she flipped Percy so that he was on bottom, and she was on top of him.

Percy smirked mischieviously. ''You look very eager, Chase.'' he said, then smashed his lips against hers again. Once again, she broke the kiss and licked his jawline.

Annabeth bit down on his neck, and he gasped. She licked his pulse point, then moved further down his body. Her hand went to his nipples and pinched them. Her other hand moved down to his golden eight-pack abs.

She then grinded on Percy's pelvis, making him gasp and moan in Annabeth's name. Percy pouted. ''Annabeth, please! Just finish me off.'' he pleaded with her.

Annabeth just merely smiled and suddenly opened the drawer. Percy tried to see what Annabeth had in her hands, but all he could see was a glimpse of silver.

She laughed with mischief, then, with no warning, put a pair of handcuffs on him.

* * *

Percy growled hungrily as he thrashed on the bed, trying to get the chains off his arms. In front of him, Annabeth's flawless nude body stood there, swaying her hips, looking like she was going to sashay to Percy any moment.

He stared at her gorgeous body. Perfectly tanned skin, long legs, toned belly, slim waist, D-cup breasts with rosy pink nipples, shaved glistening wet pussy, honey blonde hair, beautiful sharp grey eyes, athletic build, plump lips, and most of all, her bubbly ass with jiggly butt cheeks.

At Goode High, every popular or hot guy wanted her. Literally, everyday a crowd of football players always gathered around her and begged her to be their girlfriend.

Percy always rolled his eyes at them and told them to get away from her, but they would just ignore him, even if he was the captain of the swim team, basketball team, and most importantly, the captain of _their_ football team.

Percy was close to sobbing and begging for her to release him, but he figured she would tease him to death if he did so.

Annabeth teasingly brushed the pad of her thumb over the tip of his cock, and Percy almost fainted when she did. Percy struggled against the bonds, but they were too strong.

Percy managed to rasp out ''Annabeth, p-please. Really, I n-need you!'' he gasped, out of breath.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows when she realized that he was being serious. ''Really, Perce?'' she laughed. Percy frowned. ' _How_ _was this funny_?', he asked himself.

Suddenly, she started pumping his dick with her hands, and Percy moaned loudly. As she worked his member with her talented hands. Annabeth came to a stop when Percy had his orgasm and licked up his thick white ropes of cum. ''Hmmm, Percy. I think you can entertain me too while do too'' she asked. Percy eagerly nodded just when Annabeth started sucking his cock. He yelled ''HOLY SHIT'!'.

Percy's eyes widened. ''Oh fuck, Annabeth. You're so good at this!'' he moaned. As Annabeth deepthroated his monster cock, she rubbed an inch of his cock that was not being sucked by her warm cavern.

Her other hand rolled around his balls, squeezing them and sometimes licking them. Percy gasped in pleasure and pain as Annabeth's teeth grazed his member. He put his hands on the back of her head and felt her blonde curls. He pulled on them in relief, and then moaned again as Annabeth licked his cock up and down.

Annabeth used all of her skill to give Percy the best blowjob of his life. Right now, she was equal to even Aphrodite. Annabeth knew that Percy was close to cumming right now, so she doubled her efforts.

Finally Percy yelled and exploded into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth happily drank down her health potion.

* * *

Annabeth walked over to the drawer and fumbled around in it, looking for an object she needed. Finally, after a lot of rummaging and cursing, she found the 10-inch strap-on she'd been saving for all these years.

''Wise girl, you done yet?'' Percy's muffled voice came from the bed. Annabeth smiled to herself. ''Yeah, Perseus. Almost done.'' She liked it when she called Percy ''Perseus'' in bed. He always acted annoyed when she called him that when they were having sex, but she also knew that he secretly _loved_ it. Annabeth put on the plastic dick and headed over to Percy.

''Finally, Annababe. Where were you for so lo-''... Percy was shell-shocked when he looked at Annabeth. ''Um, Annabeth?'' he asked in a small voice. Annabeth smiled lustfully. ''Hmm, Perseus?'' she purred, stroking her chin and batting her eyelashes. Percy went into auto-talk mode. ''Please!'' he yelled. ''Fuck me right now!''. Annabeth knew he was in no mood for teasing, so she cut it to the chase.

She grabbed his ass and immediately thrust in. Percy's eyes bugged out. He paled considerately and had a look of extreme pain. Annabeth stroked his cock in an attempt to calm him down, and it seemed to work. Percy let out a trapped sigh. Finally, he said ''I'm ready now, Annabeth''. He looked at her, and she realized that he trusted Annabeth purely with his heart. His wide pupils were blown with lust. He nodded, and Annabeth slowly thrust into him again.

Again and again. Each time she moved, the pleasure increased and the pain faded. Annabeth buried deep into his ass when she knew that Percy was close to anoter orgasm, and when that happened, Percy's mind was swarmed with pleasure and lust. While she was fucking him, her hands were jerking his cock. Once or twice, she shoved in another finger in his asshole. Percy was gasping out of air with each thrust.

When Percy finally reached his peak, Annabeth pulled out, took of the strap-off, and sucked all of Percy's cum and juices from the plastic dick.

* * *

''Now, let's get to the real part'' Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth smiled. She had always had naughty and wet dreams about Percy, but now, her wish was going to become fulfilled. But she wanted to get a bit warmed up. Percy noticed this and smirked. ''You're one horny gal, babe''. Annabeth laughed and Percy then moved his thigh between Annabeth's legs and rubbed it. Annabeth gasped and moaned when he did this.

''Oh fuck'' she hissed. Percy licked her earlobe and whispered dirty things in it. Annabeth writhed and shaked as Percy whispered even more naughty things about what he would do to her. Then he dipped his head down and nibbled the top of Annabeth's breasts before unclipping Annabeth's gray bikini and tossing it away releasing the twin mounds to the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was now grinding into Percy's thigh. Her panties were soaked and you could see some of her juices smearing on Percy's thigh causing it to gleam in the light.

''You're so fucking wet'' Percy said as he pushed his thigh harder into Annabeth's core.

Annabeth's loud moan signaled she had come. Her panties were completely soaked as her release drenched Percy's thigh.

''You fucking whore, you clean up the mess you caused.'' Percy barked.

He pushed Annabeth's face down to her thigh. Annabeth began licking her own juices and licked her way up. Percy peeled her wet panties off revealing her juicy pussy, which was nicely trimmed. Annabeth looked up at Percy, and her face was a thin sheen of her juices.

 _Fuck, she looks so damn hot,_ Percy thought as he looked at her slick face.

Annabeth got up and sat on Percy's lap. ''Clean my face, Percy?'' Annabeth pleaded with Percy, pouting sexily as well.

How could Percy deny her request? He moved his head in and his tongue trailed out. It touched Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth gasped and closed her eyes to moan. Percy began licking Annabeth's face. Once done Annabeth pulled Percy's face in and they kissed. Their tongues dueled with one another for dominance. Finally, they broke apart and Annabeth spread his legs apart and smoothly slid off Percy's boxers. His cock sprang forward and Annabeth licked her lips.

''You're good at that. You really do know your way around pussy as well. I haven't come so hard in my entire life before your mouth ate out my pie'' Annabeth said. Percy nodded. ''I guess I do. We're like a piece of hot meat in- between our legs from time to time.'' Annabeth smiled.

She then took his dick into her mouth and Percy's hips jerked up on instinct. Annabeth moaned at this. Percy just groaned as he felt Annabeth's tongue swirl all around his entire length.

''Shit'' he said as he came.

Annabeth was a bit shocked at his quick orgasm, but focused quickly on gathering his seed in her mouth not letting a single drop go. Once he finished Annabeth pulled back and grabbed Percy's face and kissed him. They shared Percy's seed as their tongues battled one another.

Percy thought it was rather weird drinking his own seed, but he just went with it. Then, they pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips.

"So scrumptious, Percy" Annabeth murmured. She got back onto Percy's lap impaling herself on Percy.

Percy groaned as his cock sank into Annabeth's velvet vise. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck then began to ride him. Percy moved his hands from her hips to her lovely boobs and began playing with the blonde's tits. Thumbing and tweaking her hard pointy nipples, cupping the full perky D-cup melons while squeezing them, fondling and groping them. Rubbing them like they were crystal balls.

All of this just increased Annabeth's pleasure as she increased her humping. She threw her head back and Percy leaned forward. Percy licked and sucked Annabeth's neck, nibbling Annabeth's pulse point.

''OH'' Annabeth moaned.

''I feel good, baby, my lovely cock rubbing all over in your tight dripping quim. You're a fucking whore, you live for my cock, you love it. You want it all the time.'' Percy whispered huskily.

''Yes, oh yes. I'm your whore. I want to fucking ride you anytime, anywhere'' Annabeth cried.

''That's whore, that's it. Fuck me'' Percy said nibbling on Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth shivered as jolts of pleasure arced through her spine. It was deliciously erotic.

''Come for me, come for me'' Percy urged.

One of his hands stayed on Annabeth's orbs while the other went down and began stroking Annabeth's clit.

''FUCK HERE IT COMES ANNABETH'' Percy roared.

''OH FUCKING GOD'' Annabeth screamed as she came.

With one more powerful thrust, Percy too erupted deep inside of Annabeth. She collapsed, but immediately got up and looked at Percy.

She pouted, her cute gray eyes wide open like a puppy. ''One more time, Percy. Please. One more time''.

''Annabeth, I am not sure I can go again'' Percy said with a hint of exhaustion in his tone.

Annabeth's eyes locked onto Percy's shiny limp dick. It was a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge. Percy gulped seeing this look and knew he didn't have a way out of this. Annabeth lunged and used her hands and mouth to get Percy hard again. It took some doing, but eventually Percy's member got hard again.

''Now it's my turn again to come'' the horny blonde purred.

She impaled herself onto Percy and began to ride him like she had done earlier, but this time she was focusing on Percy giving up his load before she came.

Percy groaned as he felt Annabeth's cunt muscles squeeze his shaft, trying to milk his seed from his sac. Annabeth was very experienced with that and knew how to make him come in the most amazing ways.

''That's it, baby. Come in to me, I want your seed in me'' Annabeth moaned throatily.

Percy let out another groan as he blew his load into his girlfriend. He soon pulled out making Annabeth pout, but she immediately pounced onto him. She dove in and licked and sucked all of her juices from his semi-hard cock.

After a few moments, Annabeth finally gave up and went to sleep, while Percy went to plan a surprise for her.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, after a long yawn, she found out that she was _not in the bed,_ but in some type of room.

White rose petals were strewn across the floor, quiet, soft, soothing music blared from somewhere, on a table, three candles were lit, and most surprising of all, she was on a heart-shaped bed with a magenta mattress. She was nude and had a dildo vibrating into her quim.

Somebody moved in the shadows towards her. Annabeth realized the figure as Percy. With his broad shoulders, pearly white teeth, deeply tanned skin, golden eight-pack abs, handsome and hot face, chiseled chest, attractive muscular arms, and messy black hair, he was pretty hard to miss without falling for him in a few seconds.

''I see you're awake, Wise Girl'' Percy said, and Annabeth could perfectly see his naked body in the candlelight. Percy noticed this and smirked. ''You don't have to ask if you want to see my chest, babe.'' he laughed. Annabeth blushed deeply, but managed to say ''Don't let that go to your ego, Perseus''.

Percy maturely stuck out his tongue, but Annabeth once again found another comeback to that. ''Now Percy, don't stick your tongue out unless you're going to use it... on my pussy.

And Percy gladly did.

Annabeth collapsed on her final orgasm. As Annabeth finally fell, Percy caught her so she wouldn't get hurt. He then whispered '' Get ready for Round 2!'' into her ear.

* * *

Athena and the rest of the gods watched the latest Percabeth show. Hera, Persephone, and Aphrodite were practically squealing and screaming because they hadn't watched such a naughty, perfect, cute couple performing this type of sex in a few millenia. They even rivaled Paris and Helen.

Poseidon was clapping and laughing heartily while Zeus looked grumpy, with his arms crossed and was muttering something along the lines of ''I loved the daughter of Athena!'' and ''Wait until I get hold of Jackson''. Apollo and Hermes looked no different.

All the goddesses knew that the majority of gods found Annabeth as the most beautiful, gorgeous, _hottest_ demigod of all. Hephaestus had to go to the bathroom while Ares was bawling his brains out.

But nobody but Athena knew that Aphrodite was scheming something. And sadly, nobody else knew but Athena.

Aphrodite was planning to change Percy into a teenage _girl_ and see the results of their so-called _hot_ lesbian sex. Athena was disgusted, but later approved and actually helped Aphrodite do it, for some reason.

So, back to the two demigods.

* * *

Next morning, Annabeth smiled to herself, thinking about the amazing pleasure she had felt yesterday. Right now, she wanted Percy and make him fuck her brains out. Right now. Annabeth stripped out of all her clothes (including her panties and bra) and exited the bathroom.

Annabeth peeked through the door and nearly fell over in surprise. Sitting on the bed, was a teen who was no older than 17. And it was a girl. A girl. That girl was definitely not Percy. Straight black hair, light tan skin, slender legs, and sea-green eyes. Okay, so maybe Percy had sea-green eyes, but this girl was still not him.

Suddenly, the _girl_ looked at Annabeth and said ''I've been turned into a girl, Annabeth! A girl!''. She put her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out. That voice, Annabeth thought. With a sudden unpleasant shock, she realized this _was_ Percy!

She knew it must've been a goddess. Probably Aphrodite. _'_ _I'll deal with that wretched slut goddess after I handle this'_ Annabeth thought. Then she strode to Percy, moved her hands away from her face, and had a sudden instinct to kiss him, sorry, no, her.

But that would've been real awkward. Girl-on-girl kissing, and possibly, sex? She was not going to take the risk. Then, she realized she was naked.

Percy was staring at her body in amazement. Then, she stripped too. Annabeth's heart crept to her throat.

' _No, no, no Annabeth!'_ her brain screamed. But her heart bellowed back ' _Yes, yes, yes Annabeth!'._ She shook her head wildly. Then, Peyton (Percy), who by the way was naked, looked at Annabeth curiously.

* * *

 **Two hours later:**

Annabeth moaned as Peyton tweaked and twisted her boobs. She then began feasting on her sweaty tits. Annabeth helped Peyton by getting on her hands and knees so her swaying breasts were more accessible to Peyton. Peyton grabbed both swaying globes before attaching her mouth to one. Annabeth arched her back as Peyton swirled her tongue around the pebble.

Annabeth gasped, but then flipped Peyton over so that Annabeth was on top. She licked her lips before looking down at Peyton's pussy. The thing looked ready to eat. Annabeth moved down and slowly licked her clit. She had never imagined doing this to a woman, but it actually tasted good! A bit tangy, but gods dare she say it, _divine_. She increased her licking, and soon Peyton was writhing and smashing on the bed.

She then promptly shoved her face into the girl's pussy and started shoving her tongue into Peyton's pussy and swirling it around. Peyton pulled her face out of Annabeth's cleavage to let out a long moan and a low gasp as she felt a long and slim tongue shoved into her pussy, making her shake with pleasure.

Annabeth happily licked and nipped at the fresh pussy. She started to tongue-fuck her when someone entered.

Standing in the doorway, Reyna stood straightly, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows.

Annabeth was about to explain when Peyton licked her lips and flew at the praetor, kissing her passionately. She looked very surprised, but got over it. She then slowly got out of her armor, then her clothes, then finally her underwear. The cotton pantie flew across the room and landed on the bookshelf.

After a few minutes, the three teens were already grinding each other's wet cores into their legs.

 **As a conclusion, they had a great time. (At the end, they had an _amazing_ daisy chain formed).**


End file.
